Sorry
by xxxQueenxxx
Summary: "Regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi que tu m'aimes et que tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Parkinson était une erreur. Dis le moi !" Ce n'était pas une erreur ou si s'en était une, c'était la plus belle qu'il ait jamais faite de sa vie.


**Will you listen to my story?**  
 **It'll be just a minute**  
 **How can I explain?***

* * *

« Regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi que tu m'aimes et que tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Parkinson était une erreur. Dis le moi ! »

Il aimerait le dire, oh qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait le faire mais les mots ne sortirent pas de sa bouche parce qu'il mentirait alors. Ce n'était pas une erreur ou si s'en était une, c'était la plus belle qu'il ait jamais faite de sa vie.

Alors oui, il n'aurait pas dû, ça il l'admet. Il n'a pas pu résisté, il a était un idiot, il n'a pas pensé au conséquence. Voilà tout ce qu'il devrait dire à cet instant alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le fait pas ? Est-ce qu'il a envie qu'elle le quitte ? Que leur relation qui dure depuis maintenant trois ans s'arrête pour une histoire d'un soir ?

Mais si seulement ce n'avait été qu'un soir...

 _« Tu es de retour ? T'en as pas eu assez la dernière fois?_

 _\- Tais-toi et embrasse moi Parkinson. »_

 _C'était plus fort qu'eux, chaque soirs lorsqu'ils se quittaient ils se promettaient de ne jamais recommencer mais le manque était trop fort et leurs promesses étaient brisés._

 _Ils avaient besoin d'être ensemble, l'un contre l'autre. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient perdus de vu depuis des décennies et venaient de se retrouver. Certains soirs, ils ne faisaient rien, ils s'allongeaient juste dans le lit et se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux et ça leurs suffisaient._

* * *

 **What ever happened here**

 **Never meant to hurt you**

 **How could I cause you so much pain ?***

* * *

« Pourquoi elle ? Si tu ne peux pas me dire que c'était une erreur alors dis moi au moins ce qu'elle avait de plus que moi ? Qu'avait-elle que je n'avais pas ? »

Il cligna des yeux, il était tellement concentré qu'il avait complètement oublié l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Lui même ne sait pas pourquoi elle, pourquoi Pansy Parkinson. Il l'avait juste croisé dans un bar moldu et fut tellement choqué de la voir qu'il l'aborda. Et puis une chose amenant à une autre, ils s'étaient retrouvés en deux temps trois mouvements dans sa suite d'hôtel, nus.

 _Des bruits de succions se faisaient entendre dans la chambre et rapidement des vêtements tombèrent sur le sol._

 _Bouche contre bouche, Pansy essaya désespérément de dire quelque chose._

 _«Attends, Weasley...Weasley...Ron !_

 _\- Quoi ? Dit-il impatient d'être en elle._

 _\- Tu es en couple, je te rappelle, à moins que tu ne l'ais oublié ?_

 _\- Et alors ? »_

 _Le manque de réaction de Ron dut la satisfaire vu qu'ils reprirent leur activité là où ils l'avaient laissé et rapidement tout ce qu'il fut entendu dans la chambre et aux alentours furent des gémissements._

* * *

 **When I say I'm sorry**

 **Will you believe me ?***

* * *

« Réponds-moi quelque chose au moins ! Ne reste pas muet, s'il te plaît. Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Supplia-t-elle au bord des larmes

\- Je suis désolé. Dit-il, la voix grave. »

Elle parut soulager qu'il ait enfin dit quelque chose mais aussi choqué qu'il ait dit ça.

« Je...Tu es désolé ? Désolé ?! Non mais c'est la meilleure de l'année celle là ! »

Géniale et maintenant elle est énervée. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas dit la chose qu'elle attendait d'entendre mais il le pensait vraiment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? Hein?! Que ça ne se reproduira plus, que je pensais à toi quand j'étais avec elle ? Cria-t-il, ne pouvant plus se taire.

\- Je veux que tu me dises pourquoi ! »

Il y eut un silence, tellement long que Hermione pensa qu'il ne répondrait pas.

« Parce que lorsque je suis avec elle, je ne suis pas le sixième fils Weasley, le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter ou encore le mari d'Hermione Granger. Avec elle, je suis qui je suis vraiment. Dit Ron un peu hésitant.

\- Ce qui veux dire ? Demanda Hermione, perdue.

\- Je t'aime Hermione mais je ne suis pas heureux. Et je ne le serais jamais avec toi. »

Ron regretta tout de suite ses paroles quand il vu à quel point elle firent mal à Hermione, au point où les larmes dévalaient sans retenue sur ses joues rouges.

Il regretta mais il se sentait également tellement libre d'avoir pu tout sortir, tout ce qui lui empêchait d'avancer.

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dis que tu ne te sentait pas à ta place à mes côtés ? Demanda Hermione, une fois calmée.

\- Comment étais-je sensé te dire que j'étais jaloux que tu réussisses mieux dans ta vie professionnelle que moi ? Que l'on me reconnaisse dans la rue que comme ton mari ? »

Un nouveau silence se fit, la tension à son comble. Prenant une longue inspiration, Ron décida de se lancer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix remplie de fausse assurance.

-Il n'est décemment pas possible que tes «excursions » continuent, je ne veux plus que tu la revoies. Jamais.

-Je l'aime, déglutit-il.»

Cette phrase eut le mérite d'arrêter Hermione dans sa lancé resta quelques instants sans bouger avant de froncer les sourcils

« Mais tu m'aimes aussi ?

\- Je...C'est compliqué, Hermione. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Laisse moi du temps s'il te plaît.

\- Non, il est hors de question que je te laisse du temps ! C'est elle ou moi, dit-elle. »

* * *

 **Take me for who I am**

 **And not for who I've been ?***

* * *

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt. Il regarda autour de lui, leur maison avait beaucoup changé depuis l'année où ils l'avaient achetés ensemble. Sur la cheminée était posé des photos d'eux à l'époque de Poudlard - lorsqu'il était encore heureux avec elle - ,des photos de leurs familles respectives.

Même si à l'heure qu'il était leur relation n'était pas au beau fixe, Hermione et lui avaient passés de bon s'étaient aimés. Était-il prêt à tout abandonner pour Pansy Parkinson ? Pour une fille qu'il avait détesté la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, pour une fille qui le faisait sentir enfin lui-même?

« Dans ce cas c'est un au revoir. Dit-il finalement. »

Et avec ça il quitta leur maison, il entra dans le salon de Pansy et l'a vu assise sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Elle l'attendait, il l'avait prévenu que Hermione avait découvert le pot aux roses et qu'elle allait vouloir des explications. Elle devait donc anticipé qu'il décide de rester avec elle et qu'il l'abandonne.

Pansy leva doucement la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle le vu enfin. Elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa. Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Ron brise le contact. Il regarda longuement son annulaire et retira la bague qu'ornait celui-ci, la jetant dans le feu de cheminée.

Et un peu moins d'une année plus tard, Pansy Parkinson devint Pansy Weasley. Et lorsqu'il l'a vu en robe de mariée, plus belle que jamais, il su qu'il avait fait le bon choix toute ces années auparavant en rentrant dans ce bar.

* * *

 **When I say I'll always be there**

 **Can you believe ?***

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et ne m'appartiendront jamais, je n'en tire donc aucun argent.**

 *** Paroles tirées de la chanson Sorry de Daughter.**


End file.
